


The Billboard [Fanart]

by SwanQueenScotty



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fan Art, Fanart, Swan Queen - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenScotty/pseuds/SwanQueenScotty
Summary: Our ladies find themselves in a bit of an embarrassing situation...





	The Billboard [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> My first time sharing fanart with the masses. I hope my fellow Swen like it. I had actually made this and then changed it to promote the Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection that’s taking place this holiday season (so please look out for it!). I just changed it back to my original piece. Just thought I’d mention it in case you think you’ve seen it before.

[](https://ibb.co/q9k8SpB)


End file.
